


That memorable meeting

by kittiekaty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, finally done after writing it for ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiekaty/pseuds/kittiekaty
Summary: After Eren returned from his mission and went to the Corporal's office he would have not thought that he will end up in a situation like that.





	That memorable meeting

**Author's Note:**

> HI there, it is a time since I last posted :D :O :O but I am still alive although maybe not that active but still .... :D   
> Finally I have finished this after like 4 moths.... but I am really happy that I managed it so... This is like the first time I have written a threesome and spiced up with a DP so I do not know what to expect .... I just hope you will like it :) Feel free to leave kudos, comments :)   
> For the grammar part I apologize in advance I haven't written for a time so mistakes may be included :/   
> IF there is something wrong just comment and I will correct it :)   
> ... okay that is all from me now... enjoy this little piece of shit of mine ... till next time :) :D :D

That memorable meeting   
It wasn’t mean to be like this. Who on Earth would have thought that it could have such an outcome?  
Not Eren that was for sure. He wouldn’t have thought not even in his wildest dreams that he could end up in a situation like this.   
Nevertheless to say that he indeed enjoyed himself in the end more than he would ever admit it. In the end it played out better than anyone would have thought.   
…..   
All began three weeks ago, when Eren got back from his mission. As usual he went to submit his report about the mission.   
When he reached the Corporal’s office he took a deep breath and tentatively knocked on the door. He had learned that he mustn’t storm into his office if he does not want to see something which isn’t meant for his eyes.   
He still vividly remembers when he accidentally walked in while the Corporal was getting sexually satisfied by the Commander himself.   
Since then he couldn’t bring himself to look into the Corporal neither into the Commander’s eyes. In that moment he thought he would get slaughtered by the Corporal. But somehow he did not even get scolded in the end which kind of surprised, the brown haired Cadet.   
…..  
As he was standing there, he was praying inside that he will not again have to witness that kind of scene again.   
He knocked twice at the door and patiently waiting for the reply.   
“Come in.”   
And so he tentatively opened the door and stepped in. Thankfully, Levi was alone this time. He was sitting behind his desk, reading and signing some documents. He lifted his eyes from the papers when Eren stepped in.   
A mysterious, unreadable grin appeared on his face. “You are back already?” he asked casually.   
“Yes, in the end I was finished with the mission sooner as I thought I would be.” He stepped closer to the desk and handled over the report.   
Levi took the paper and put it on the desk. He will deal with it later.   
“Everything went okay?” Levi asked as he put down the paper he was reading and focused on that little shitty brat in front of him.   
“Yes, although there were some unforeseen changes in the plan but luckily it fired out as it was supposed to.”  
“Is that so?” Levi furrowed his eyebrow. Although, it was all nice and good what Eren was talking about, but somehow he wasn’t really interested in that crap, to be honest.  
He was sure that Eren will accomplish the mission without any problems and so he wasn’t expecting anything less than success.   
But he was not really into this kind of crap. He got interested in something else. No one knows but Levi since that “accident” happened couldn’t think of anything but Eren.   
Even if he had Erwin as his lover, he wasn’t satisfied in the way he wanted anymore. After that “encounter” he was experimenting with the idea of including Eren into his dirty games with Erwin.   
He was playing with that idea for a quite a time but never thought of it seriously until now. Now that Eren was standing in front of him, he stood up from his chair and walked around the table just to approach Eren.  
Eren dryly gulped as he saw the Corporal approaching him with a really strange look and smile on his face.  
“Is there a problem, Corporal?” Eren asked. Clearly his voice was shaking. 

“Hmmm… there is not such a thing Eren… it is just….” And he made another few steps towards the younger boy. They were now just inches away from each other.   
Levi scanned Eren thoroughly with his eyes, not leaving out a spot. He licked his lips as he confirmed that Eren was a good fuck material indeed.   
He was tall, his brown silky hair has gotten a bit longer as they used to be but it did not hindrance the younger guy.   
Broad shoulders, quite well-build chest, stomach. And when he reached the lower area, he was not disappointed. Eren’s little friend decided that it was the time to signalize that he needs some attention.   
Levi perversely licked his lips. Eren furrowed his eyes in confusion. Why Levi was staring at his legs so much? But unfortunately, it wasn’t his legs, which was Levi worshipping but his huge bulge in his pants.   
Eren flushed heavily. Instinctively he tried to hide that obvious boner with his hands, but his hands were stopped from doing so.   
He looked at Levi, who raised one of his eyebrows. “What is the matter Eren? You got a boner just because I looked at you?”  
Eren shook his head heavily in disagreement. “ No… it is not because of that….it is… “ and he looked aside, so he could avoid Levi’s eyes.   
“Then why are you having a boner, hmm?”  
Eren was ashamed. It was humiliating. To get a hard-on in front of his boss was awkward and really embarrassing. But he could not help it, since that “accident” he was having those wet dreams about the Corporal and the Commander having their ways with him.   
And now that he was facing the Corporal, who was blatantly scanning him was just too much for him to handle.   
He had a huge crush for the Corporal, who was a prideful, wise, and skillful man, who was famous for his killing instinct and style. He could kill like 10 Titans at once effortlessly.   
And Eren really was envious of him for that. Firstly he was just looking up at him as a hero as the savior of humanity. But his feelings have changed. And after that little accident he became more aware of his desires than before. 

But he wasn’t one for who he had a crush. The other one was the Commander himself. Who wouldn’t have a crush for someone like the Commander? Of course most of the Cadets had but no one of them would openly admit it.   
Eren was standing in front of Levi vainly thinking of a good lie but in the end he couldn’t come up with anything credible.   
He was red as tomato by now, his heart beating so fast that he thought it would jump out from his chest in any moment. He even began to sweat. His breathing became heavier.   
Levi made another step towards Eren.   
“Oi Eren…” he said. His voice was hoarse yet so luring and provocative that Eren’s dick twitched painfully under the fabric.   
In that moment as Levi approached Eren the door opened and Erwin came in. For Eren it couldn’t be any worse than this.   
Erwin raised an eyebrow before speaking up in a provocative manner.” Tsh…what we have here. And I thought that you said you wouldn’t lay your hands on your own subordinates. “  
Levi turned o his heel to give a quick glance on his supposed to be lover. “You are one to talk you shameless, perverted Commander who without any resistance lay your hands on your own subordinate.” Levi said teasingly.   
Erwin rolled his eyes. Eren dryly gulped. If Levi’s closeness wasn’t enough for his heart to explode, now that his second secret crush was here as well, he thought he would just die any second due to heart attack. 

Levi turned his attention back to Eren who was red as the carpet on the floor. Not caring about Erwin’s presence he closed the distance and kissed Eren. His eyes doubled at their size as he felt Levi’s lips on his own. He did not know what to do in that moment. He was too embarrassed and aware of the presence of Erwin.   
Even though, he wasn’t really kissing back, Levi did not give up assaulting the younger guy’s mouth till Eren finally gave in and started to kiss him back.   
Erwin just stood there, silently watching the more than arousing scene in front of him. Even thought, Levi was his lover, he did not really count out the possibility of a threesome. He even was playing with that idea for a while.   
Having Levi as his lover was more than enough for him and he couldn’t complain about their sex life, even though why not to spice it up a little when the chance arouse?  
And so he just smirked perversely before sneaking behind Eren and wrapping his large hands around his waist.   
Eren broke the kiss in surprise and squeaked as he felt two large hands enveloping around his waist.   
“What the hell, Erwin? Weren’t you the one who told me not to lay my hands on my own subordinates?” Levi looked at him with a questionable look on his face.   
Erwin chuckled. “Really I said that?” he said with a perverse smirk on his face. “Maybe but it does not apply for Eren.”   
“How come that it does not apply for Eren?”Levi asked ironically.   
“Because I said so and that it is. You do not need to investigate it further.” He tightened his grip. Eren did not know what to do now. He was in a trap. In more than a dangerous one and he was more than aware of it. 

Even though, his rational side was against the whole thing thinking the best option would be to escape from these predators. On the other hand, his other side was more than pleased that both the Corporal and the Commander themselves showed interest in him.   
However, it was more than clear than no feelings or such things would be included in this act. It was just to spice up their sexual life a little bit.  
But Eren knew that, the Corporal or the Commander wouldn’t be romantically interested in someone like him. Even though, that was true that he has already built his place amongst the other Cadets and that the others are respecting him more than he actually deserves.   
There is also the fact that he lately began to work on himself much more than the rest of his comrades. He did twice doses of training and stuff like the others. He himself made a point of giving his best to show the Corporal and the Commander that they can rely on him when the time comes.   
But it wasn’t just about performing well during the missions. It was also about to show off in front of his superiors to make a good impressions. And is seems like it worked more than he would expect.   
Levi looked around and says, “Shouldn’t we move somewhere else? I do not want anyone to walk on us. It would be totally embarrassing.”  
Erwin nodded.”You are right Levi. We do not want to be caught like last time, do we?”Erwin asked chuckling.   
Poor Eren, he did not know in what he got himself into.   
…..  
They barely crossed the threshold of Erwin’s room, and Eren was immediately pushed toward the bed. Levi and Erwin like predators where getting ready to eat their meal.  
Eren with a loud creak landed on the bed. He gulped dryly as he watched his superiors getting rid of their annoying clothes. Not that he was complaining, thought.   
It was more than an exclusive view that was for sure. He literally was drooling like a five years old kid. His eyes were unwaveringly glued to the bodies, muscles which were hided under the clothing.   
He licked his lips. Now his boner was even more painful than ever. And so he decided to get rid of that dam annoying pants, which became really uncomfortable. Now the other two were watching Eren undressing. 

Both of them licked their lips. “Nice show you are putting on for us, Eren.” Levi said provocatively.   
“Is that so? Am I making you guys horny?” he asked with a lascivious look in his eyes.  
“More than you can imagine, Eren.”Erwin replied clearly showing of his hard rock dick. “I cannot wait to show my dick into that innocent little hole of yours.”  
Eren threw his pants somewhere in the corner. Next was his shirt. When he pulled it off, he could clearly feel those hungry and insatiable eyes on him, as they were craving their marks already in his skin. Indeed, there will be some visible marks left.  
His shy and innocent side of him vanished slowly away and was replaced by his more provocative and playful side.   
“I cannot wait Commander to be filled up with that weapon of yours.” And he lasciviously licked his lips as he saw Erwin’s monstrous cock.   
“Hey, hey but firstly I will take good care of that dirty mouth and hole of yours, you shitty brat.”   
Eren stood up all naked not hiding anything from those hungry eyes of his partners.   
“Than what are you waiting for? Come and get me, Corporal” Eren said provocatively. Levi did not have to be told twice. He immediately came up to Eren, grabbed his chin and kissed him hard on the lips. 

The kiss was rather passionate and sloppy. Erwin not wanted to be left out of the fun, sneaked behind Eren and wrapped his hands around him, while kissing his way up from his nape to his earlobe.   
Eren trembled as he felt Erwin’s hot lips, tongue on him while kissing Levi. He felt the excitement slowly building up inside wanting to burst out to the surface.   
When he broke the kiss with Levi, Erwin’s hand made him turn his face to the side so Erwin could get his chance of kissing those temping lips of the younger boy.   
Levi meanwhile, decided to attack those pinky nipples, which were literally craving for some attention. Levi undoubtedly fulfilled that task more than willingly as he was hungry to have a taste of those pinky, hard nipples.   
Eren was like in seventh heaven already, as he felt Levi taking care of his nipples and Erwin kissing him gently yet passionately on the lips.   
He broke the kiss as he felt Levi biting and licking his nipples, with a loud moan.   
“Do you like it?”Erwin asked him, as one of his hands naughtily wandered down to his undoubtedly beautifully formed butt. It was a perfect fit for his hand.   
Now he was literally in a middle of a sandwich. Levi on the front was taking his time to play with Eren’s nipples while also one of his hands slowly but surely landed on his already pulsing and attention demanding cock. 

Erwin with his fingers was teasing Eren’s entrance , while kissing his back leaving more than visible marks behind. Eren couldn’t help just to moan louder and louder as the excitement was getting more and more overwhelming.   
Erwin whispered into his ears, asking,” What do you want Eren?”  
Eren without hesitation said “I want to be fucked by you two really hard, here and right now”  
“Is that so?” and Erwin pushed one of his fingers inside of that incredibly wet, hot cavity of Eren’s.   
Eren threw his head back so it was now lying on Erwin’s broad and muscular shoulder, moaning and panting like crazy.   
Levi stopped with abusing Eren’s already hard nipples and knelt down in front of him to fully concentrate on his dick which was already licking some pre-cum.   
Not wasting time, he just took him inside of his mouth causing Eren to moan even more.   
“Ah… more… ah …. There… right there…”

“Do you feel that good, Eren?” Erwin whispered in his ears. Without saying any word Eren just nodded.   
For Eren it was sure the best blowjob he has ever received. Just the thought of that his crush is giving him head was enough to make him tremble from excitement.   
He closed his eyes; his hands instinctively get a hold of Levi’s hair to let the other now that he wasn’t really satisfied with that current pace.   
Levi looked up and with a smirk and raised the pace of sucking.   
“Oh my … fuck…. This… is…. Fuck … “Was all that would leave Eren’s mouth. Erwin by the time was already abusing his hole with three fingers inside scissoring and stretching those tight muscles.  
Both of them felt like Eren is on the verge on coming and so they stopped. Erwin took out his fingers to Eren’s disappointing pant.   
Levi also stopped with sucking his already painfully hard cock and stood up.   
Eren got confused and angry. They do not plan to leave him in this state, do they? But luckily he was wrong.   
……  
“Do not worry Eren, now Levi and I will make you feel really good.”  
“You took your time bastards,” Eren said, sarcastically, even though it was clear he did not really mean that.   
Erwin and Levi chuckled. As it seems someone here is really hungry for some dicks to be shoved up in the ass.   
“Do you want us that bad to be inside of you, you shitty brat?” Levi asked with a provocative yet aroused voice as he was stroking himself to get ready for the fun.   
“You have no idea how much I am craving for it. Just do it already. I am already running out of my patience.”  
“As you wish, you slut. Now you will experience something that you won’t forget for rest of your life.” Levi whispered in his ears. Eren bit his lip in anticipation.  
……  
Erwin lay on his back on the bed, Eren slowly climbed over him, straddling him. With his hands he couldn’t get enough of touching those hard muscles, which were perfectly shaped. But there was one “muscle” in which he was interested the most.   
And so not to waste any time, lifted himself up, positioned right above Erwin’s dick and with slow motions, he took him in inch by inch till the hilt.   
Both of them left a huge groan and moan out in pleasure.   
“Oh… my lord…” Eren said as Erwin was fully inside of him.  
“Are you okay?” Erwin asked in concern.   
“I am fine, it is just that your dick reaches deeper than I thought.”  
Erwin was relieved. But the most important part was missing. Levi. 

“Are you having fun, you lovebirds?” Levi asked ironically, as he was slowly climbing on the bed positioning himself behind Eren.   
Before he would even try to enter Eren from behind, he made sure that Eren would be as relaxed as it was possible. Sometimes, someone could not handle one dick not to say two. And so he kissed his back up to his nape, leaving his marks on him as well.   
Eren closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment, before he could feel Levi’s dick trying to fit in.   
“OH ….MY…….FUCK…” he cried out as he could feel both of them inside of him.   
Erwin and Levi exchanged looks of concern.   
“Are you okay Eren? Shall we stop?”Levi asked him. But Eren shook his head.   
“NO… do not dare to stop… this isn’t something I cannot handle you know. Just give me a few seconds.” He said as he was adjusting to the feeling of having two dicks inside.   
Erwin and Levi did not rush and gave Eren more than enough time to adjust, and even without moving they felt like going crazy just from insertion.   
…  
To their surprise Eren was the one who slowly began to move. His composure was gone his mind was totally blank. All he wanted was to get the best fuck of his life.  
He was focused just on one thing, pleasure. Erwin and Levi began to move slowly as they could but the urge to fuck Eren into the mattress like mad was stronger than they thought it would be.   
And so they raised the pace of their thrusting causing Eren to moan like a mess in sweet agony. The only sound which could be heard was the sound of slapping bodies against each other.   
“Ah.. fuck……. This is ……..just…….to………good……. fuck…….me…….more…….harder….” Eren was pleading like a true whore, but he did not care about that.From time to time, Eren exchange some quick sloppy kisses with Levi then with Erwin and vice versa. The three of them lost all their self-control and let their bodies do the talk.   
….  
After the three of them came, Levi was first to pull out then Erwin. Eren was so exhausted that he had barely energy to move a single muscle in his body. But it was more than worthy… And so he just lay on top of Erwin who wrapped his hands around him protectively. Levi lay down next to Erwin.   
Eren was exhausted but satisfied and so with a blissful smile on his face fell asleep immediately. Erwin gently was caressing his back with a gently smile on his face.   
“That was something”  
“It was indeed.”  
“Shall we repeat it in the near future?” Levi asked.  
“Repeat? From now I am not willing to do it without Eren.”  
Erwin raised one brow at Levi.” How come, do not say that you already fell for Eren?”  
Levi snorted.”What if I had? You are in the same boat, so I would not say a dam thing you, old-geezer.”   
Erwin chuckled, trying not to hear that old-geezer part.   
“You are right, Eren has something which captivated me and now that he is here, I just cannot let him go.”   
“That little shitty brat has wrapped us around his finger, sad but it is the truth.” Both of them chuckled at the thought.  
With that they also fell asleep.   
….  
From that day on, the three of them began to meet privately more and more and it seems that this will not change for the time being. 

THE END :D 

 

“


End file.
